


Save Gideon Gold

by desperatemurph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatemurph/pseuds/desperatemurph
Summary: poca-staks prompted on Tumblr: "Emma hurt Gideon while fighting so Rumple and Belle spend a day healing him and making him better."And this is what happened, sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyaltyLaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyLaine/gifts).



"Emma, please…He's my son." His voice was trembling with fear. Gideon lay on his back right in front of his parents, and they couldn't do anything to help him. Rumple clenched his teeth trying to break his son's spell.

"I'm sorry, Gold." Emma looked at him. "But I can't take any chances."

With that, she stabbed Gideon right in his chest with a piece of shattered sword she was holding in her hand. Gideon screamed in pain, and Belle felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Stay away from him!" Rumple finally was free from the spell and threw the Savior off of his son. Then he unfroze Belle and together they ran to their child.

"Gideon!" Belle kneeled beside him and cradled his head on her lap.

"Mama…" His voice was weak. He drew in a sharp breath and coughed in pain.

"Don't try to speak, sweetie," she said carefully stroking his hair. Rumple sat next to them, took his son's hand in his and looked at the bleeding wound.

"It's gonna be alright, m'boy." Rumple cooed, blinking away his tears. "It's gonna be alright…"

"It h-hurts, Papa…It h-hurts so much…" He coughed again, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Shhh…baby…shhh…" Belle whispered as she didn't trust her voice.

"Belle," Rumple called her. "Belle, sweetheart, we can't remove the sword from his chest."

"W-What? Why not?" she asked, her lip trembling. "Rumple, it's killing him!"

"I-I know… but removing it is dangerous."

"Why? It's just a sword, isn't it?" she said hopefully.

"It's not just a sword, Belle, it's a magical one." He looked again at their boy who now was losing consciousness. "Hey, Gideon…hey," he murmured. "Stay with us, okay? Just hold on..." He gently caressed his son's cheek. "Look at me, my boy, don't close your eyes..." His voice broke. "Just look at me, please…"

Gideon tried to focus on his Papa's deep brown eyes which were full of despair, but he was so sleepy, and he could no longer keep his eyes open. He heard his parents' voices and felt someone slightly shaking him. And then he fell into darkness.

* * *

"What is this sword, Rumple?" They were standing in his shop, while Gideon was lying under preservation spell on the cot in the back room.

"I don't know much about it," he said. "But what I know is that it poisons those who have any magical powers."

"He's poisoned?" Belle gasped. "But...but there must be an antidote, right?"

Rumple glared at her. "I don't know."

"There're tons of books here! Surely we can find something useful." She went to the nearest bookshelf.

"Belle..." She ignored him. "Belle, sweetheart..." He put his arms on her shoulders and turned her around. "Listen, we don't have much time."

"What? I thought you put him under a spell," she said.

"I did," he replied. "But it can't stop such a poison, all the spell can do is slow it."

"No!" She grabbed his arm. "We c-can't lose our son, Rumple," she cried. "We just found him!"

"I know, sweetheart, I know." He softly caressed her shoulders. "But there is something we can do to save him..." He looked away. "Something I can do."

"What are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously. Gold retrieved his dagger from the inner pocket of his coat.

"I'll take his place," he said firmly.

"His place?" she asked confusingly. And then realization struck her. "No…Rumple…please don't..."

"I refuse to lose another child, Belle!" he said avoiding her eyes.

"And I refuse to lose you!" She put a hand on his chest. "We'll figure it out. Together."

"Don't you see, we have no time for this!" he shouted helplessly. "Our son is dying there! I've lived more than three hundred years, and he's still young. I'm more than willing to die for him."

He turned around and went into the back room.

"Rumple, sweetheart, please." She ran after him. He pulled his arm with the dagger over their son's still body.

"It's quite simple, Belle." His sad eyes met hers. "A life for a life… We both know you two are better off without me."

"No! That's not true!" She took his face in her hands.

"It is true."

"No, it's not! And I know it because…b-because I still love you…" He looked in her big beautiful eyes full of tears. "You do?" His voice was quieter than a whisper. "After everything I've done?"

"We both were wrong, we both were hurting," she said firmly. "It's not just your fault, Rumple, that we are where we are." And then she kissed him. God, they haven't been close for months, and Rumple felt his knees weakening. He savored their kiss for a moment and then pulled away.

"I love you, too, sweetheart." He smiled sadly. "And that's exactly why I must do this."

"No!" Belle shouted, but it was too late. Rumple has already started reading the spell.

There was a bright white light, and Belle could no longer see anything. It all ended within a few minutes. When her eyes adjusted, she saw her son opening his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was safe now. And then she saw her husband standing next to her. And for a split second, she thought that Rumple was wrong, that there was no poison, that he wasn't about to die. But suddenly his knees gave way, and he collapsed on the floor. Belle fell near him taking his head in her arms and rocking his motionless body. She could no longer hold back the tears, so she hid her face in her husband's neck and sobbed.

"Mama?" her son called her. "Mama, what happened? Why are we in the shop?" But his mother didn't respond, so he looked down where his parents were.

"Papa?" Gideon's voice broke.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fic writer I was just challenged to do it


End file.
